Second Chance, Second Life, Second Path
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Sequel to Regret, Repent, Reborn. Minato and Kushina both have grown envious of those who spend time with their son. Hence they are allowed a second chance to raise him. Now history is beginning to change... Question is this. Will it be for the better?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

This story is dedicated to a sweet young lady, who actually gave a good idea for a title for this sequel to **Regret, Repent, Reborn**. It actually resonated quite well; I expanded it a bit to so I hope she doesn't mind the wittle bit of license I took.

So Namikaze Naruko 14...I thank you from the bottom of my heart. The title does indeed suit it well. And in answer to your question in the message you sent me.

It was number 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Heavenly plane**

**5 years after the defeat of Madara in the Star Country**

_Finding himself back at the waters of vision, Minato waved his hand over it to see how his son was doing. Chuckling a little bit as it shows the now 21 year old blonde running pell mell for the hospital. The older one can not help but laugh in amusement as he trips over his own feet in the process._

_Mentally sending a call towards his wife as it must be time for the event all of those departed from Konoha have been waiting for, he could hear her joyful response in the back of his mind loud and clear._

_Now watching him as he manages to arrive, Minato finds himself thinking and of those with him. Seeing Kakashi who treats him as a son..._

_Sasuke Uchiha call him brother..._

_And Hinata who even though at the moment she is threatening to permanently seal all his points by hand, the love in her eyes for his boy._

_Despite having gotten to be with his son for the short time he was dead and with them in heaven. Having accepted Naruto's choice in returning to life to be with Kakashi, Sasuke and the others who had become his family, Minato found he was...jealous as he watches them calm down the blonde who was in pain from his wife's incredible grip._

_Jealous of the fact that all he got was maybe those few precious moments to hold his son when he was born. Never was he able to support him, as Kakashi does with fatherly pride. The way the copy nin was helping him cope as Naruto handles the birth of his first child, by fighting the urge to not pass out._

_He never got to teach him what he knew. Instead it was his former Sensei Jiriaya who at the moment was probably peeping on the Angels even now. And his former student, who helped him grow into the man he is now..._

_And he wasn't a part of it... Well to a degree he was, but it wasn't right. It wasn't fair. He was only his son's idol and not the father he had truly wanted to be. _

_Watching him even now as his wife gives birth...Minato felt the ugly green tendencies of jealousy fight to take hold as the squall of a baby came forth._

_Wishing he was there celebrating with him as holds onto the child that was his grandson. Minato reaches out to offer a blessing to this child as best he could. Pausing only to listen to his son's closest friends speak...._

"_**What's his name Naruto?" Asked Sakura, who herself was 4 months pregnant. Her husband Lee was beside her fussing over her as they join the figures of their two friends in the hospital room. The others asking the same thing, the blonde man grinned as he looked as wife. **_

_**Hinata despite being tired had a gentle smile on her features as the baby she held to her breast suckled for only what she could give. Light brown hair with seemingly reddish streaks, he had cherubic features that even now makes his grandma Tsunade who delivered him want to pinch repeatedly in adoration. His eyes opening, they were the same brilliant blue as his father's. **_

"_**Minato Hatake Namikaze." The blonde replied much to the shock of the silver spiky haired man who was surprised. The baby making a sound in agreement with his name, he separated from his mother and looked towards the male voice with curiosity. Seeing the whiskered cheeks of his Daddy he gave a gurgling laugh already much to the joy of those who were watching.**_

"_**Naruto are you sure?" Kakashi said in wonderment. The blonde and Sixth Hokage looked at his wife who this time spoke softly as she cooed to her son. Transferring him to his Daddy as she leans back and smiles as Naruto holds onto his boy tightly. **_

_**The Uchihas grinning from ear to ear as well as they stood beside the blonde. Sasuke being the one who is even now considered brother, he and his wife Ino already knew of what the couple was speaking as months ago they had been asked and accepted to be godparents to their child. **_

_**After all Naruto and Hinata both were godparents to the Uchiha twins, Fugaku and Iniochi. Both named after their respective grandfathers, the two boys despite being two had taken to Naruto easily. In fact it was common that when their godfather visited them. That laughter would be the only thing heard in the Uchiha compound.**_

"_**We are sure. Sasuke and Ino are his godparents and we wanted our son to have the names of the two men his father respected the most in his life." Naruto stated. "After all where would I be without my dads?"**_

"_We have a grandson!" A woman shouted out with delight as she pounced on his backside to look at the waters in front of him._

_Red haired and vibrant as she was when she was alive, his beautiful wife just radiated it even more now despite her death. Like him, she had not been able to hold onto her baby for very long. Like him, she also wished many times with all her heart she could be there with him._

_Even now despite her joy that Naruto and Hinata had given her a grandson to boast about among the others here. Minato could see the longing in her eyes to be there and hold the little boy._

_The two sitting close to the pool as they watch the people congratulating their son and his wife, they were startled as another person came by to take a look. Well not just another person..._

_9 other people to be specific..._

"_So the little gaki had a kit. Impressive! What's his name?" A red haired man questioned with a bright smile on his features. Having been visiting his father along with the others, the Kyuubi was delighted to be back in his good graces once again. Hearing though of the news as Ganymede vanished to go see a new bundle of joy, he had wondered at first until he felt the familiar joy of his former vessel surge through him._

_Thus he had to see what was going on. _

_Mumbling something in response to his question, the former demons looked at the blonde and his wife. Both of them extremely happy at the sight of the newest member of their family, both were longing to be there with their son and his family...._

_It explains why the Shinigami spoke with them earlier. Between the Death God and Kami itself, all though as Naruto had said everything was all right, there was always someone who would get hurt..._

_This time it was a man who could have done much if not for Madara taking control of the Kyuubi. Minato knowing what he would be giving up stopped the man from destroying all he held dear through the fox who even now still regrets his actions._

_Quiet and contemplative as they see what he and his wife both wished to be a part of. The 9 gathered around one another and began to chat. Some of them on occasion standing up and yelling something like it wouldn't work._

_Others nixing the idea with a punch or the occasional kick..._

_Finally...and eventually agreeing on something, they were startled and surprised at the figure of the one who had allowed them to be there standing over them. The Shinigami..._

"_Let me guess, you already know."_

_The being giving a single nod of the head, the 9 look at one another in surprise as the death god remains where he is. "You are not going to stop us?"_

_**No... Despite the wise choice his son had done in returning. It has made them both long for what they can not be a part of. It is disconcerting even to one such as myself to see or even feel as all should be happy here. But to feel that...is difficult. Checking the tapestry of fate, there was another thread that darkened at the time of the attack....**_

_**And I wondered...and realized what it could mean. **_

"_A Second Chance...."_

_Nodding his head simply the death god replied.__**Yes... But to give them that chance is harder then it was for their son. You 9 alone can send them back via Nibi that is true. But you can not send them back to their bodies. **_

"_Why not? _

_**Because of time, their bodies have already been taken by it.**__The death god responded. Looking at the former demons and newfound guardians of the planes of good, the god gave them a smile. __**Can not put something back into its container, when said container is destroyed...**_

_The 9 understanding his words, they continue to listen and are surprised at what comes forth._

_**Which is why I will lend you my power...time is immaterial for me. But keep in mind if we do this. Things can change...all of you will be sealed once again...and all of you may not be together as you are now. You will be forced to endure those seals once again...**_

_The latter directed to Shukaku, the former one tail nods his head in understanding. "I know...but remembering this place...remembering it all. It is a boon and I will do my best to ignore the pain it causes me."_

_A slight proud smile crossing his features, the death god approaches and touches the once tanuki with his hand. A single mark appearing for a moment on his forehead, then disappearing Shukaku was puzzled at what had occurred._

_**A gift to allow you the time needed to wait. **_

_Approaching Hachimata, the former Biju Lord of the Eighth realm looked at the Death God nervously. You on the other hand were not in a seal unlike the others. Time has granted me one thing to change, and I have found one who has volunteered to bond with you. And the man will look after you as you grow as well._

_Gesturing to a pair of spirits who had just arrived, they take form. Kyuubi looking at them closely, the Fox brightens as he recognizes the one volunteered and the one who will stay with him._

_Turning to Hachi, Kyuubi places a hand on the man's shoulders and smiles. "Trust in these two. My vessel did..."_

_The words carrying their weight, Shinigami and the others watch as he tentatively reaches out to the young man and the other beside him in greeting. The other eight having gotten used to being close to Humanity, this would be a new experience for the snake as it was for the fox long ago._

_**Do you agree Hachimata?**_

"_The kid seems to be of a good sort. I believe I can tolerate him, don't know about the larger guy though." _

_The masked man giving him a dark look, the younger one laughs in amusement as the former demon sticks his tongue out and hisses. _

_Amusement crosses the features of those watching, the Shinigami nods his head in understanding. Then all of you know this, each one of you will have the memories of that which has gone on before. Whether you choose to share it or not with your vessel will be up to you. _

"_What about them?" Nibi purred out as she looked towards the couple now surrounded by others who look at the happy occasion. "Will they remember?"_

_**Yes, but only they will. The others who will go back once I send them will not. It is why one other will be aware and like myself time is immaterial to him. He has already been given his instructions.**_

_**Kyuubi you as the leader and strongest of the nine will receive one extra gift from me and from your father. **_

_That said, before the fox could wonder at what it was, Nibi found herself unwittingly pulsing. Her power flaring up, the other 8 began to as well. Full and to the point of bursting, their power was wrapped tighter to a drum along with another that glowed with a deep silver shine. _

_The Shinigami himself glowing, one by one the souls began to vanish from the heavenly plane that were for those of Konoha and those that they loved. _

_As they started to disappear, the couple turned rapidly to the Shinigami. The greater being looking at them both with a gentle kind of compassion, as even now 9 begin to fade from the heavenly planes, __**It is a Second Chance...don't waste it**__._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 2**

**Return**

Having heard, the Shinigami's words as they faded, the Fourth and his wife woke up in the makeshift morgue. Both of them still dressed as they were that fateful day, they felt their souls reconnect and for the first time in a long while they were tired.

But knowing what was to happen now as they had seen it, both looked at one another with determination. Tenderly taking a step onto the ground, Minato nearly collapsed as for years not being used to gravity, he fell flat on his face.

Irritated beyond belief as Kushina begins to giggle, the silence once again envelops them with awe at where they were.

"A second chance honey..." Kushina whispered. "How can this be?"

"I don't know...I really don't." Minato said softly as he struggled to get up. His strength returning slowly, the man and his wife were startled as a very male and powerful voice spoke up.

**Because he felt you all mourning what you could have. Albeit personally I would have just ressed you as the adults you would have been had you lived? Ehhh who knows? Maybe he feels things could be different...I have yet to figure out how he thinks and we are the same age! Bahhhh I just know the big man upstairs will fry my tails if I don't keep contact with you and the Mrs. over there.**

Whirling around at that moment, Minato collapsed once again as he turned to find Ganymede staring up at him as he licks at his paws. The Fourth's eyes widening at the feline like fox's appearance.

**Well do you two want to get moving or not. The Third right now is keeping him along with your young friend the girl acting as his nurse at this moment. Both are in room with many who wish to kill him. I suggest we get moving as I do want to make sure my own kid is safe.**

The being muttering about why children were stupid enough to get willingly sealed, the first summon went about touching both with his tails. Their strength returning, Minato tore off his coat and tossed it to Kushina who wrapped it around her body.

Having given birth, the woman had died from the resulting blood loss, she had yet to be dressed in regular clothes and hence she was partially naked.

Both nodding their heads, Ganymede hopped literally onto Minato's shoulders, as within his jaws a very familiar kunai that he knew all to well was dropped into his hands.

Now show us what it truly means to be the Yellow Flash.

Grasping onto his wife tightly as Ganymede digs his claws in, Minato throws in the direction of Hokage tower and vanishes.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hokage Tower**

Saurotobi grew angry as once again many of the council members called for the death of Minato's only child. The man's own teammates had even turned against this child, who had done nothing to merit their hatred, but simply house a demon.

"KILL THE BRAT!"

"TAKE THE DEMON OUT AND LET IT DIE!"

"THE CHILD IS A MENACE!"

More and more words of hatred and anger being spouted, the little blonde baby begins to cry as Rin holds him tightly. The brunette girl refusing to let him go, she glared with hatred at her former aunt who even now tried to take the baby from her.

Despite being ex-communicated, the girl had kept contact with those in that family who still loved her. Especially her Aunt, but now... Now she can't believe that the kind woman, who comforted her when the dogs found her to disgusting to bond with, was trying to kill an innocent baby.

"KILL THE DEMON!"

"DESTROY THAT THING"

About to say something, that would shut them up for right now. The doors to the council room burst open and two people stepped forth. Both radiating a killer intent to rival that of the Kyuubi at was going on, the only thing that seemed to be keeping them in check at the moment as something wrapped around the male figure's shoulders that jumped down onto their table with a lazy attitude.

**I do believe we have arrived just in time don't you think?**

The little furred creature having spoken, all but Saurotobi and Rin remain frozen where they are seated in the room. The ANBU guards approaching to deal with those who dared barge in, it took the male stepping forward, before their eyes widened in disbelief.

"Don't even think about it. Or I will let him do what he wants and believe me, he is a lot worse then the Fox."

"Minato!"

The man nodding his head, he stepped forward. His wife was right behind him wearing her husband's white signature coat. Immediately running over to Rin, who looked at her with shock, the woman couldn't help but see the squirming infant in the young woman's arms. Her eyes gentle and smiling, she couldn't help but smile softly at her in reassurance.

"Rin...please...give me our son?"

"All right Kushina-sama." The young teenager said brightly and with tears of joy in her eyes as she handed over the little blonde child. Gurgling in quiet recognition of the woman who he somehow knew was his mummy, the baby reached out for a length of hair and pulled rather indelicately.

Laughing at that action, Minato smiled as Ganymede pouted as the threat spoken seemed to freeze the others in place.

**Ruin my fun...I was looking forward to a light snack**.

Those watching not understanding what is going on, that just the sight of the supposedly dead Hokage and the woman whom he had consorted with emerging from the now shattered doors in anger. The latter right now with the child guardian of the baby cooing over that blasted brat.

"Minato...how...?" Asked the elderly figure of the Third, who looks at him with surprise and maybe a little bit of relief. The man had been on guard for the tiny little baby, as within a hour of the Fox being sealed within, someone had tried to kill the little boy.

"Let's just say the Shinigami has compassion." The blonde male replied. "He allowed me and Kushina both to come back. And right now I want to know why...my own teammates wanted to kill my son."

Glaring at both Tsume and Fugaku, the two if they could sink into their chairs would in a heart beat. Both having been his strongest supporters when he was being nominated, the fact that now he looks at them with disgust.

Was heart breaking to the both of them.

The being in the middle of the table giving them a dark look within its green colored eyes, they flash red with the power of the Sharingan as both of them are let go, to answer.

"We didn't know he was your son!" The first statement out of their lips also proved to be their last as an infuriated Kushina stepped forward. Un-wrapping her baby from the blanket he was in only enough to show him the cherubic face, the woman glared with anger at them both as well as at the others.

"BULL FUCKING SHIT!" She yelled out in rage. "HE LOOKS ENOUGH LIKE HIS DADDY THAT IT WOULD BE HARD NOT TO KNOW THAT NARUTO WAS HIS SON!"

Those words loud and clear despite their rage filled tone, it was then that many of the council took an even closer look at the vessel of the nine-tailed fox. And they realized what they missed in their grief...

The same blonde hair and bright blue eyes, which even now look at them all right back as he gives a radiant smile that, could only belong to his daddy. And the mistake they had done now in demanding this child's death had now hit them full force. Especially to Fugaku, who had once spoken about a possible marriage alliance between his child and theirs...

"I'm...sorry." He whispered. The pains in his features were honest and true as some of the other councilmen just look at him in shock. The great Uchiha clan head himself...was sorry for demanding the rightful death of a demon? Tsume just looking away in pain and sorrow, as Kushina doesn't even spare one glance towards her in anger.

The two had bonded over their pregnancies and as such they had thought since Tsume knew she was having a boy, the same thing Fugaku did. That if she had a daughter, the two might marry and unite their clans...

It was then at that moment, that the black feline like fox lights up and approaches said child as he looked at his arm closely. Everyone watching, the cat seems almost amused as he gently nudges the baby arm to a side as it reaches to tug at an ear.

Noticing it was not visibly there as it was before this rewind; the cat placed a paw gently on the baby as it bent down and nipped at the wrist for a moment. A disgruntled look of pain crossing bright blue eyes, the baby starts to wail and is rapidly taken back by Kushina who hummed a little tune to calm him.

A little wink is all that is given them as the familiar mark emerges on Naruto's wrist; unnoticed as it immediately fades away. The black being gives them all a haughty look as it tails wags in undisguised pleasure. At this time though there was a thought that was sent towards the Yondaime who listened and listened well.

Masculine and powerful, the voice spoke an unfortunate truth.

**Minato, as you know time is truly immaterial for us on the summons plains. So because he had signed them in the future, the Fox and Toad Contracts will remain in place for Naruto despite this rewind, my mark will insure that. Because both you and your wife know that even though they know now he is your son, some will not give a damn and see him only as the Kyuubi. My foxes will know if he needs aide and they will appear. Gamabunta and the toads also assure the same. **

Knowing full well, what the voice meant, Minato's eyes moved over to Danzou's who albeit while still stuck to his seat was guarded and mutinous over things that were going far beyond his control.

The man is and always has been a pain in his side. And although he knows to keep an eye on him, he prays he does not have to pass on the duty to someone else.

Namely his little boy...

"I thank you."

The black creature nodding his head as he had heard those three words, he let the rest of the council go fully as he got ready to let them go, before he vanishes.

The being gone, the council does not know as Minato and Kushina do, that he still watches. As well as many other summons. Naruto choosing that time to start to cry, Kushina hummed a little tune as she cradled him. Rin beside her just grinning as she held out a milk bottle for the red head to take. The council cringes as they still expect the demon to lash out.

"Rin..."

"Yes Hokage-sensei?"

Sighing as he had almost forgotten she had a tendency to say that the man just slapped his hand to his head in annoyance. "How many more times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"About a dozen more or so..." She chirped.

Laughter coming from Kushina at that moment, Minato looked at the young girl with an intense calmness. "Take my wife and son and get that back home. Get Kakashi to help you if you can find him. He's more then likely trying to carve my name in hers at the monument as we speak. In the meantime I have a few things I would like to deal with right now."

Nodding her head, Kushina smiled as she gestured for them to wait a moment. Shooting a dark look towards the council members whom she had once thought she was kind, she approached her husband with their son in hand. The baby still drinking his bottle, it was taken away long enough for Minato to see the little boy, whom would grow into a good young man...

"Smile for Daddy Naruto."

"The baby gurgling as he reaches out for his bottle, he lets out a little burp and giggle as he smiles. The smile looking even more like his proud father's, the councilmen and women knew somehow that their power had come to an end.

All because they didn't want to see the boy for the demon held within him.

"Because of your actions, I hereby am calling for a vote of no-confidence in every single one of you. If you are blind as a bat, to see a demon instead of the child who imprisons it, I don't think you can see the truth of what lies within a meeting or in each other."

That said Minato whirled and left the room with aura of pure anger, which caused many to tremble. But what made it worse...

Was when it was seconded.

"I second that motion." Saurotobi said simply. As did over half the ninja clans, who had spoken out against the death of the child, among them of course were the Aburame, Akimichi, and Nara clans.

Others getting up as well, still a little more then half remained.

But then everyone stopped and stared Hiashi stood up. The largest and one of the most powerful clans getting up, he spared a look of pity towards those who still remain in their chairs. Especially to Fugaku who even now remained confused. As the two were known to completely despise one another and disagree with each other nearly every time a decision came up.

This was no surprise...but what followed was.

"For the Hyuuga clan I can tell you this much. With our Byakugan, we could tell the boy and the demon were two separate entities." The man said simply.

Fugaku in shock as well as those who remained seated, they could not help but ask. "Why...why didn't you say something?"

The man turned one last time and sighed. "Would you have listened?" Thus exiting the door, the man left the others in deep thought. Which surprisingly enough a few listened to. Four of the Civilians getting up and leaving, without any issue as they represented the banks, stores, and restaurants belonging to Civilians in the village...

What surprised those die hard ones who remained was when Fugaku, shortly followed by Tsume and Iniochi followed.

"Why!?" Koharu asked as she looked at the Uchiha clan head. He and Tsume both looking at one another it is Iniochi, who answers.

"Despite being a bit of a stuck up asshole...Hiashi is right. Would we have listened?" The platinum blonde replied quietly. "Maybe we are too caught up in mourning those we have lost, but it makes me realize if it was my Ino whom held the Fox. I would want someone to listen... I love my daughter. And I am sure that Minato loves his son."

Those words the last that were spoken, those that remained realized that now they were **powerless**...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

**DarkRavie**... It won't be Yaoi although I do like the genre. When it comes to writing I honestly think I can not give it justice. In the meantime though I have been invited and I agreed to become a judge for a Naruto Yaoi fest. If you want take a look and spread the word. **http:// community [dot] livejournal [dot] com [slash] naruyaoi_fest**

**Chapter 3**

**Three days later**

With Rin by her side maintaining her health, Minato couldn't help but be amused as the young girl who was one of his students bullied his wife into taking a break. Exhausted from the lack of sleep as Naruto was still just a newborn, Kushina was of course determined to do it all herself.

A couple of time he had even offered to look after their son and his gorgeous wife had thrown not one but several kunai at him for even daring to do suggest she can't take care of him.

"Kushina-sama! If you don't sit down this instant I swear I will do it!"

"You wouldn't dare!" The red head shouted out as the older woman and the teenager stood nose to nose. Naruto in between them, looking to be changed at the moment, his son was just clapping his hands in merriment at the little fight being held over him.

The fists and hair flying as his student and new personal doctor for his son went at it with his wife. Minato just casually walked up to his son and took the little blonde out of harms way. The blue eyes baby seeing his daddy just giggled as an even bigger stink seemed to emanate now from his diaper.

"Suppose you want me to change it now huh little man?" The Fourth stated with a warm and tender smile as he looked at his son. Sparing a look towards his wife and Rin who were still in the middle of a fight, the man just shook his head and chuckled.

"Just so you know Naruto, there will be times as you grow up, when you will realize women are weird."

The baby just looking at him now in puzzlement, he just smiles a toothless grin as Minato bends down and blows a raspberry on his tummy. The little boy giggling as his Daddy sets about changing him. Finishing up, it was at the moment Minato sensed the presence of someone outside his home.

Making sure his child is with him, the blonde man returns to the main room, where they see Kushina pouncing on a younger man with a huge hug. The man returning the affection, he could not help but turn to Minato who was coming down with Naruto in his arms.

"Is that him? Is that my nephew?"

"You better believe it Miroku! Kushina replies proudly as she gently takes her son from his father. Minato whining a little bit with loss, the red head giggles as she lifts up to give him a soft kiss on his lips.

The blonde smiling as she placated him, she gave him a flirtatious look, which he plans on making good on later. In the meantime, he turns to the younger man whom at this moment was being introduced to both Naruto and himself.

"Miroku, this is our son Naruto, and the tall blonde over there is my husband Minato."

Nodding his head in greeting, he looks to his wife who nods her head in greeting. Already it seems they will have to put a stop to Danzou, who from what they remember before in watching him, would hold a woman hostage to insure this man's loyalty.

Sharing a look of information, it was at that exact moment that Kakashi shows up. Giving the little baby a greeting with his fingers, the blonde child immediately latches onto it with an almost possessive nature as he refuses to let go.

The teen still puzzled as why his sensei's son took such a liking to him, he looked to Minato and Kushina both with a purpose.

"That time all ready?"

"Yes Hokage-sensei." Kakashi smirked a bit as Minato groaned in irritation. "The villagers are gathering even now if front of the tower as we speak. The rumors of you still being alive and the subsequent vote of no-confidence in the council has got them wondering."

"And well it should." The blonde said with an anger he had rarely felt. But considering what he had seen Naruto go through before they were returned. He was not happy with the villagers.

"Minato darling...remember what we talked about."

Looking to his wife who spoke as she smiled at the baby in front of her, she in turn looked at him for a moment. Miroku as well as Rin and Kakashi confused. They watch as the leader of Konoha nods his head in understanding.

"Thanks Kushina-honey."

Both coming along with Naruto and Kakashi, because quite frankly. Kushina wasn't comfortable with leaving her son alone. All those years just watching and never being able to comfort him when he needed her had taken its toll.

Which is why he wanted Rin to be there to aide his wife in looking after his son, the young teenager was just stubborn enough to keep his fire brand from smothering Naruto as he grows up.

Not to mention it was to also to have a doctor he was sure he could trust treat his son. After yesterday and watching those who came out from the meeting he noticed that the head of the hospital had not.

He knew Rin and he knew the teenager well enough to know she would not even try to turn his son away if he was hurt.

Now it was time to see how many he could turn with his words as his wife and Rin looked at him curiously. Both handing over the baby to him, as they were intent on getting ready, he smiles as he took his son and looked down at the small figure with the big blue eyes.

"He looks like he will grow to be a good man."

"He will...I know it." Minato said warmly. "Aren't you going to get ready as well?"

The younger man startled as Minato's words. He took off to go change already in a nearby room, for which his things had been thrown into. As part of the family, Miroku was invited to come and stand beside his family.

With him and Kushina being the last of the Uzumakis of the Whirlpool, the brother and sister would be hard pressed to call themselves a clan as it was with himself and his wife. But nevertheless they were both once part of a great clan...

Just being so few at the moment, did have its drawbacks...

"You ready Minato?"

Startled and distracted from thoughts, the blonde nodded his head as he turned towards his now elegant looking wife. Even Naruto whom she now held miraculously in her arms, was in a little outfit that made him look adorable. Rin and Kakashi both looking their best as well, the Fourth Hokage found himself smiling at his ever growing family.

"I'm ready... I have a village I need to talk to don't I?"

Chuckling, the red headed woman tilts her head as Naruto makes a little gurgling sound as if laughing. "Indeed you do honey...Indeed you do."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**30 minutes later**

**In front of the tower**

Standing tall as he looks out over the village he loves, Minato can not help but remember the dark side he and his wife were witness to as they watched his son grow from the Heavenly planes...

And that his belief in his people although strong, was a naïve one. Turning for a moment to see his wife and her brother behind him, the former of which carrying his son who even now was playing with her hair.

Rin and Kakashi being the only ones there to represent the council that would have been there had he not pissed them off. He knew just by the whispers of the people, that many of they were wondering why they were not there.

**People of Konoha I ask that you listen to me. Before we begin on the events of that night, I must ask all of you a question. If you were to face the Fox and you knew you had to give up something close to you to do it to win.**

**Would you?"**

**And if so what would it be? A trinket? A treasured heirloom? **

Hearing the voices respond one or the other to his question, Minato waits a few moments as the villagers answer his question. That is when he drops the one question that creates silence as well as shock among the crowd...

**Would you give up your child?**

Surprise on their features at his question, Minato asked them again. His face stern and cold in his words, the villagers find themselves as he speaks again, holding on to those that they loved.

**I repeat, People of Konoha. Would you give up your child if you knew it was the only way to win against the Fox demon?**

Seeing their reactions, and waiting for an answer and was shortly rewarded with a response.

"Why? Why are you asking this of us Hokage-sama?!"

**Finally someone who asks the right question and now I will tell you why. Even though the Kyuubi is gone and we are safe from it people of Konoha. It is not dead. In fact it is far from it. **

Exclamations of fear coming out now even more so as the memories of that night even now come forth stronger as none can forget it. Minato yells out loud and clear a single word.

**SILENCE!**

The people quieting down as the command does not allow for disobedience. Minato begins to speak again. This time speaking as he looks back to his wife, who smiles lovingly at him. Holding their son in her arms who gives a little laugh as she bounces him lightly, the sound of that laugh made him even more determined to speak.

**I want you all to listen clearly now. Although I looked for any way to seal the Fox into something else, I could not. The only way left open to me was to seal it within a child. Specifically a child that has only recently been born as its coils were still fully adaptable to be able to grow and hold the nine-tails power within their body.**

**Only one child was born that day. Only one and as much as I wanted to ask one of you, I could not ask you to do something if I could not do it myself. **

**I sealed the Kyuubi within my own son Naruto.**

The reaction was explosive. Like in the council chambers, there was mixed reactions. Some were careless and demanded his death. Some listened and were thoughtful, needing more information before they choose a side. But because of rumors of what had happened in the council room had already spread.

Many did as the Yamanaka clan head had wished if he was in Minato's place, they listened...

And understood...

**SILENCE!**

Words once again spoken, Minato holds up his hand.** To those who understand I thank you. To those who at least willing to listen, I thank you as well. To those who even now call for the death of my son, I ask you this.**

**If I had come to you that night, and I told you what I needed. Would you have given me your son? Would you have given me your daughter?**

Looking at Tsume who holds onto Kiba tightly, the woman who was once one of his closest friends holds onto her son tightly as he wails at the strength of it. The words finally sinking into her, the woman realizes now the friendship she has lost over demanding the death of a little boy.

Because if Minato had come...she could not have given up Kiba to hold the fox demon, no matter how many people would have died. She could not have done it. She loved her son to much to give him up to seal the demon...

**Now some of you understand and now I will tell you, that when I came to alongside my wife. We found out that the council, whom I had thought would respect my wishes and tell you what I had done. What I had been prepared to give up as I had not expected to live, and that they were to treat him as the hero he is.**

**The jailer of the Nine-tailed Fox.**

**But instead...I found many of them demanding my son's death. I voted no-confidence in any of them, for that reason and that reason alone. **

**Because of the sheer fact and the Hyuuga clan has graciously offered to confirm it for you if you wish. There are TWO separate chakra sources within my son. One is his own...the other belongs to the Fox who is a separate entity.**

**When asked why he did not say something earlier. The Hyuuga clan head had replied in four plain and simple words. "Would you have listened?"**

**Would any of you have listened to him, or any of his clan stating they could see two sources within my son's body? Would you have listened to him tell you that it was two souls sharing my son's skin?**

Many of those remaining, desiring the death of his child, find themselves unwillingly admitting they would not have listened. They would have ignored or claimed that the Fox had bewitched the clan leader.

But listening to the one who sealed it...the one who even now very few try to say is taken by the Fox. They are slapped to the side as people push them away. The man was the one who defeated it by sealing it into his own child! Why would he succumb to it?

**Now you understand. If I can't trust those who aide me to listen when someone else says they could see something else. Why should I trust them with your lives? Why should I trust them with helping me make Konoha a better place? So from here on in, I want you to understand. My son is not the demon. He is simply MY son, who deserves to be treated with a simple basic kindness that I would give your child should they be the ones who hold the Fox.**

**Not all Jinchuuriki are bad, People of Konoha. It is more the people around them who make them so...think about it.**

That said, it was then in the silence that Naruto let a cry be known. The little arms from his mother's embrace reaching for his Dad. Minato smiles as Kushina hands their son to him. A warm smile on his lips as the small baby calms down, he turns and shows the innocent features of a human child.

The only sign of the demon anywhere, were the three whisker marks on each cheek.

So innocent and sharing the same smile as his father...

The people began to applaud as Naruto made the sounds that only a baby could make and not the sound of a demon ready to attack.

As it was going on and Minato held his little boy close to his heart, those around him watch and listen as voices speaking of joy and laughter erupted. Rather then hatred and anger...

"Nice speech Minato-darling." Kushina said softly as she took their son into her embrace and leaned into him. "Do you think we made enough of them think?"

"Yes...we did all we could. Now we have to wait. In the mean time I believe we have a woman to save do we not wife of mine?"

"Indeed we do husband...indeed we do."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 4**

**Ayeka**

Minato grinned as he and Kushina met up with the woman whom had interested his brother-in-law. Despite the fact she was still trying to figure out things about Miroku, the woman knew that she did care very much indeed for the man who had found her.

Smiling softly as she was fussed over by Miroku, Minato was thoughtful and smiled. "Ayeka...I know about the seal."

Stilling, the woman looks up at him in surprise and horror. Miroku confused as all get out, Kushina smiles and raises a hand to her lips in a gesture to be quiet. Naruto asleep as Rin and Kakashi both were out on a mission at the moment, the little boy was going to be going everywhere with either herself or his Daddy till he was old enough to take care of himself.

Still though with her mouth agape, the young woman in the hospital bed just looks at the blonde man with confusion.

"How...how do you know?"

"I have my ways." The blonde said quietly. "Know this though...do you care for my wife's brother? And I mean truly care for him?"

The woman looking at he darker red headed man beside her, she couldn't help but give a shy smile. "I do not know for sure Yondaime-sama having never felt anything before this is a new experience for me. I do know that with him, I don't feel like I have to be so...cold? Is that right word?"

Looking toward Miroku, Minato saw the tender bond that was steadily growing between them. Becoming strong like the one between himself and his wife, the blonde male chuckled in amusement.

"For the answer I was seeking, it isn't but it is close enough."

Turning now at that moment to Kakashi, the silvery haired ninja nodded his head and vanished seconds later. The young woman confused, it was at that moment that Naruto chose to wake up and start crying. The sound of the baby wailing, Ayeka was at first wondering where it had come from.

But as she sees the small bundle in the red headed woman's arms....

"M...may I see?"

"You don't need to ask dear one. Of course you can see my little boy!" Kushina chirped as Minato watched in amusement. Standing up, Kushina moved to sit beside the young woman as she reached into a bag that her husband put beside her. Rin at the moment currently out on a mission with Kakashi.

The young girl had prepared several bottles days in advance so as to not trouble the couple who as of yet could not master the art of cooking. Both extremely lousy cooks, Rin or even Kakashi had found themselves staying there for a couple of days doing nothing but that to make sure their Sensei and his wife had food to eat that wasn't always take out.

And with Naruto there, food that would help the baby boy grow....

Neither one trusted the couple enough to not feed the little boy anything but ramen, should they even run out of baby food.

Which is why so much was stocked and sealed away already prepared.

Holding him close so that the young woman could see, she fed the baby his bottle in front of her. Wide blue eyes blinking ever so often as cheeks moved to continue drinking his lunch, Kushina eventually found herself and Ayeka joined by her husband and brother.

Both looking to go into overprotective mode, she had an annoyed but loving look on her features as she shot a singular message to her husband to back off. A little whimper escaping as he couldn't help but want to get closer to the wonderful sight she and his son made.

Of course feeling some pity for her husband, Kushina smiled softly as she looked up at him. Beckoning him to bend down for a moment, she whispered a few things in his ear that caused him to turn a bright red color.

A happily little grin on his features, the red head just shakes her head and giggles softly as her son despite drinking his bottle gives her a puzzled look. Ayeka and Miroku both sharing the same expression, she smiled as she spoke up.

"It's something personal between him and me..." She smiled softly. "Right Naruto?"

Taking the bottle now that it is empty, the baby just gave a toothless smile as he looked at his mother. "Momma's right isn't she and besides." Looking over at her husband again who seemed to be in a happy daze, it finally dawns on Miroku what she had been referring to. Her brother flustering as well as thoughts of doing it with Ayeka came to mind, Kushina just giggled as said woman was perplexed at why the man beside her was flustering a bright pink.

"Ayeka-chan...Let's just say young boys are driven by two things when they become men. Their stomachs and their libido control one or both of them, and they are your slaves for life." The red headed woman chuckled in amusement. "Right baby?" She said playfully as she made faces at her son.

The blonde cherub responding with a giggle, the woman looked at the other woman beside her. Ayeka just studying the little boy in her arms, Kushina could see the hint of a longing in her eyes beginning to shine through.

"You want to hold him?"

Startled by her offer, Ayeka found herself holding a squirming 9 pound 8 oz bundle of Namikaze and Uzumaki all rolled into one. Bright blue eyes looking up at her curiously, he kicks out with a giggle as his hands reach for the dark braid to pull lightly.

"Naruto baby be nice...you don't pull." Kushina said softly. The child surprisingly enough listening to his mother's words, he is shortly giggling as seconds later his mother presents him with a rattle.

Waving it around and enjoying the noise, the baby knew he was the center of attention as eyes were all upon him. Giggling and enjoying himself as he waves the bright orange toy, it is to this sight that Kakashi comes upon 30 minutes later.

The silvery haired man nodding his head, Minato smiles at what his long time student had done. Especially now as he looks at his wife who stares at him...

"Is it done?"

"Yes."

A small smile of joy on her features, she leaps out of the bed, and kisses him senselessly. "You are so getting lucky tonight."

Kakashi choking on what his sensei's wife had said, the other two looked up at them in confusion.

"Sister?"

Smiling at Miroku as Kushina grinned, the blonde man just looked at Ayeka with a simple smile. "How would you like to come and work for me?"

"What?" Ayeka stated simply as she was startled. He face not used to the surprised look, the blond had to resist having Kakashi go back and kill the old man for removing something as simple as emotions from his people. Miroku beside her, the young woman looked at the leader of her village incredulously. "What about...?"

"Danzou? Let's just say he's not the only one with a spy network." Minato replied simply. "I will be removing the seal tonight myself personally, but I mean it Ayeka. I want you to come and work for me. I made enough enemies these last few years, that despite my best efforts. I can't be there to help Kushina all the time. We've been lucky so far, but with Naruto now? I want someone who can help protect him. Rin and Kakashi are good, but I need them out in the field. You on the other hand will need to recover still."

"But Hokage-sama, surely..."

Floundering as she didn't know how to express herself, Kushina was the one who clinched it for her. "Please Ayeka? Say you will. Although she does her best to aide me Rin, lives elsewhere, leaving me in a houseful of men. I will desperately need a fellow female to beat some sense into them when they get irritating. PLEASE come say you will work for my husband and help me do that?"

Her face blank and expressionless, a little sound comes forth from Ayeka's lips, which sound like a twitter of laughter. Her hand coming across her mouth, it busts out again seconds later there is a light giggle coming from the former ROOT woman.

"I take it that's a yes?" Kushina stated as she giggled as well. The woman nodding her head as she agreed to the offer, Minato sent a look towards his wife with obvious love in his eyes. Neither one missing Miroku's reaction as he looked ready to dance with joy himself.

It was of course for entirely different reasons....

Elsewhere in Konoha, another figure was angry. Having been told to give up one of his best ROOT members to the Hokage's personal house, normally that would have made him thrilled.

But it was Ayeka.

One of his best, he did not want to let her go.

So initially he had been about to say no, but then, he saw what else they had left for him to see. The information in that folder was not much, but it was enough to know that he was at an impasse and that he had to let her go.

The threat on the information was too real to ignore if he did not.

Sitting back in his chair as he people sparred in front of him, Danzou was thoughtful. His mind on what was to come and what he can do to swing things his way. Already his eyes lost, he mind begins to focus on the first thing he wishes to do.

Even it will take time, he must find one who can take Ayeka's place. His mind already drifting to the orphanages he should peruse for the one who can become like her.

Although he has many at his disposal, Ayeka after all was his personal guard...and assassin. Slowly a smile came to his lips as he remembers...

Having trained her as well as he did, he is fairly sure she does not remember, but earlier this year. Ayeka had given birth...to her son. A boy she called **Sai**...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 5**

**Itachi and Sasuke 1**

**3 years later**

Minato smiled as he was pounced upon by the energetic bundle of blonde that was his eldest child Naruto. Now a little over 3 years old, the blonde boy was a pain in the neck for his parents at times. But honestly would they have it any other way?

Not in the slightest.

Even now as Kushina comes in looking a little exhausted, his gorgeous wife standing next to Ayeka who held a squirming one year old boy, as his wife held year old who was trying to get out of her arms as well. His brother-in-law currently running his weapons store at the moment, the Uzumaki-Namikaze family was steadily growing.

Ayeka and him both now engaged, the two were now content. Both having been given the east wing of the Namikaze home to claim as their own, one would often find Kushina and the other woman chatting. In the three years since Ayeka has come, the woman was more or less normal now. It had taken a lot of time and patience but they were rewarded.

To the boys she was Auntie Aka, speaking of boys. Holding on to his blonde son, standing before him, who is chatting a mile a minute he sees as his other two manage to finally wail loud enough at the mother and Aunt to let them down.

Both a deep reddish blonde in color, they had their mother's blue-green eyes and were taking after their older brother in just about everything they could get their hands on as well. Akihiko and Keitaro absolutely worshipped their elder brother who despite being only 3 was a mischief maker just like his mother was long ago.

"Your sons decided come hell or high water they wanted to see their daddy." Kushina mused out as she collapsed in a chair. The blonde male chuckling as Naruto scrambled into his lap, he was shortly followed by the twins who immediately latched onto his legs.

Managing to move his eldest to the side a bit, he couldn't help but smiles as he gestures to Ayeka to take a seat. Hiring the woman to be the main bodyguard for his wife and boys was the best idea he had ever had.

Knowing full well Danzou trained his ninja superbly, despite his belief emotions hindered them, the former ROOT woman had in the last three years along with his wife, taken out 4 assassination attempts and 3 kidnappings on his wife and kids.

Most from Rock or one of his many enemy villages as word of her and his family finally got out to the rest of the Shinobi nation, only 2 of the seven came from within his own village.

Since his declaration that day of what Naruto held within him, his beliefs in his village. Or at least 85% of his village had been proven worthy. But as always there was those rare few who refused to listen.

Among them were the remains of the council that as of yet will never regain a foothold onto it. One of them which of course being Koharu, the third's former teammate... Too set in her ways and beliefs, she was seen now as a close minded rigid old woman, who now no one listens to as she spews nothing but hate. Unlike her two fellow teammates Homura and Saurotobi, the two older men at least listened before deciding anything, The former a little harder to convince in some cases, it still more or less worked out in the end. Of Saurotobi, who was considered a father to Minato and many an orphan in the village, the older man had become one of his best advisors.

And he was also Grandpa to his and Kushina's boys, for which the former Hokage was delighted, as having no grandchildren of his own at the moment. The man was happy to dote on the three of them when he visited.

Telling them stories that even though 2 of them didn't understand as much and 1 of them never missed a chance to hear.

Chatting with his boys who babbled all sorts of nonsense about various parts of their day, they were stopped as a knock was on the door. Confusion as he was not expecting anyone at this time, Kushina and Ayeka both let out a little whistle. Despite the fact, it annoys him as it makes it seem like his boys were animals.

The whistling training did indeed help them, when it came to attacks. Being too young to really truly defend themselves all three were ingrained with the knowledge of different whistles, via their mother that represented an order in their life.

This one was to tell their children to keep still until Mommy and Daddy said it was safe.

With Naruto still on his lap, Minato yelled loud and clear. "Who is it?"

"It's Mimiko, Hokage-Sama; Itachi Uchiha is out here waiting to see you."

All three of them looking at one another, the small family were at a mixture of relaxation and alertness. Given the signal that it was okay to play again, the three children happily grabbed onto various toys that Minato had pulled out of a drawer. The twins taking some toy carts and horses, as Naruto took some paper and crayons to doodle on as he remained quite happily on Minato's lap.

"Send him in, Mimiko."

Minutes later, the Uchiha heir walks in calmly and steadily. Right away the 8 year old was way too solemn and too quiet for his own good, and Minato wished that his former best friend would see what he saw.

Ever since, that meeting the relationship the two men once had, had never been the same. There was still a friendship, but it was not as close as it had once been.

It was distant, and Kushina as she looked at her husband, could see the hurt in his eyes as even now he longed for things to be the way it had been once. But the fact that even though he understands that Naruto and the demon were different, and yet he still recoils from the child, who looked at him with fear instead of trust.

The last time, they had brought Naruto over to meet and play with Sasuke had been when Naruto had just turned 2. Kushina having wanted to show off her newborn twins, to Mikoto who was one of her good friends, the two women were watching the two boys like hawks.

The blonde more rambunctious of the pair, it was hoped between the two women, that somehow, his bright energy would rub off on Sasuke who was a quiet child.

When Fugaku had returned that night and saw both boys quietly sharing a crib as they took naps...

Well words were said and things had happened before the man could think. To this day, the man could not apologize to Minato for what he had said in carelessness. Although he knew and understood Naruto was not the demon. The man still did not feel comfortable as others did with him close to his family.

"Itachi, what can I do for you?"

The 8 year old solemn, the boy turns dark eyes on him with all intent as he looks at the man he idolizes and is the leader of the village. Having graduated to genin recently, it was pretty sure that within the next 2-5 years he would be a jounin, if not earlier.

"Hokage-sama....I would like you to hire me as you have done Ayeka-sama to protect your sons."

Startled and not to mention a bit suspicious at why the 8 year old would do this. Minato is surprised as Itachi just looks away sadly. "Please...allow me to do what I can. My father already trusts me in protecting Sasuke; I can do the same for Naruto and the twins."

Thoughtful and quiet, Kushina immediately as she listens runs up to her husband and whispers something in his ear. The blonde man listening, he nods his head and smiles every so often as she speaks.

The occasional nod and sight on the 8 year child, a light chuckle erupts every so often from the Yondaime of Konoha as his wife, discusses the idea she had. Finally a look of satisfaction on her features, the blonde smiles as he graces his wife's lips with a soft kiss.

Turning to the 8 year old he had not been paying any attention, the Fourth approached one of his newest Shinobi with a kind smile. "I will agree to it on one condition Itachi. A, you bring Sasuke-kun with you and B. You come like any child would when visiting a friend." Minato said gently.

"Hokage-sama?"

Minato smiled as he ruffled the black haired boy's hair. "My wife reminded me of a saying among those of whirlpool. For a shinobi we are never truly off duty even when we play at home. Itachi I will agree to allow you to protect my wife and my sons as Ayeka does. But I also want you to relax. If Ayeka is not there or busy, you are to be on guard. But whenever she is there Itachi... I want you to be who you are. An 8 year old boy..." The blonde smiled. "Do you agree?"

Despite the shock of the conditions, Itachi did something that he rarely does anymore. One that even now makes the adults in the room smile at the way it changes the little boy's features.

Itachi truly smiled....

"I agree Hokage-Sama!"

Chuckling at the happy expression the normally dour child shows to almost no one, he smiled as Naruto chose that moment to look at him and the Uchiha heir with a curious expression. The twins still happily intrigued by the toy push carts; they remained ignorant as their elder brother looks at Itachi,

"He gonna stay wit us now Daddy?"

Honest and confused, the fact that the three year old blonde understood exactly what was being told surprised many. In fact it garnered a giggle from Kushina who looks at her shocked husband's features. "Not only does he look like his Daddy...he's going to be smart like his daddy..." The red headed woman chuckled.

The blonde grinned happily as his dad ruffled his hair for him, "Well perhaps it is good that Itachi has come after all then. As one prodigy to another, maybe some desire to learn will rub off on you."

Blowing a raspberry in a fat resounding no, the 3 year old immediately protested much to the amusement of his mother and Auntie Aka. "Don't wanna weawn Daddy! I aweady the best in whowe willage!"

"So you are already the Hokage son?

"Yup!"

Going along with the 3 year old who had taken the hat off of his father's head and placed it on his own, Minato chuckled as he looked to his wife and future sister-in-law. Even Itachi himself was smiling as the little boy started giving orders....

"I want wamen daddy! I also want daddy pway with me and Aki and Keita!"

More and more childish wants given Minato and the others smile as the blonde and then the twins wants were answered. Even Itachi whom the twins had latched onto as Naruto was spoken was demanded to do a few things, for which the 8 year old promised he would do.

Of course, if the 'Hokage' would let him include his brother in on it. The blonde child thinking thoughtfully, he nodded his head. "Otay! Sasuke can come pway too!"

"Thank you 'Hokage-sama' I must ask, may I return to my home to let my brother know of your wishes?"

Thoughtful, the three year old nodded his head happily. "Otay! By Itachi-nii-san!"

The younger child waving bye, neither the small family nor the Uchiha heir noticed the little snake watching them from the window... Slithering off as it did with the smoothness of incredible, it left Konoha as it set about returning to the person who had called for it.

Finding said person, a man with dark hair and gold reptilian eyes listened.

Perhaps he can use this to his advantage...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 6**

**Itachi and Sasuke 2**

**Later that night**

Arriving home as he did, Itachi was not surprised to find his father looking at him with a calm quietness that belayed the fact he was angry. Prepared to defend himself against his father, the 8 year old looked up at the brooding clan head with a quiet gaze.

"Yes Father?"

"I heard a disturbing report Itachi. You went to see the Hokage and offered to work for him?"

"Yes." The 8 year old said simply. Other Uchiha now coming to listen some applauded the young one for standing up to him. Others were glaring at him with dislike as to blatantly go against his own father who was clan head was wrong. "It is so I may restore our honor in the eyes of my godfather, the Hokage of Konoha. By offering to guard the very child you deemed unworthy of me or my brother to be associated with."

A sound of a slap striking across young cheeks, Itachi makes not a sound as Fugaku stares at him in horror as do the others. Never before has an Uchiha struck another regardless of any reason...

Now, a father has just struck his son.

Mikoto having witnessed this incident glares at her husband, who already feels the regret as she hurries her son inside. Her dark eyes looking at him, the normally supportive wife vanishes in favor of an extremely angry kuniochi.

"Are you happy now Fugaku? Who's next?"

"Mikoto..."

"Who's next Fugaku?" The woman stated irately. "Before the Kyuubi, our home was filled with the sound of laughter and friendship. Now... now it doesn't shine anymore, no one comes to say hello. No one comes to just see us. They come to see the Uchiha clan.. They come to see the Uchiha clan head... They never come to see just us. Fugaku and Mikoto..." The woman said softly. "We are running out of people who care for us husband... So for god's sake forget your pride for once and apologize to Minato and Itachi, before you loose them for good."

Walking away, the dark haired woman left her husband alone. The other clan members confused about her outburst, it was 12 year old Shisui who approached the older man to speak.

"She's right you know Uncle." The teen stated simply. "You've changed and it is affecting everyone... You are cold. You don't listen like you used to and above all."

"Above all what?"

"Above all, I don't think I ever have remembered a time where an Uchiha hit another and especially their child. You just became the first one who did Uncle. I don't think anyone regardless of whether or not you apologize will forget this for a long time."

The teen's words spoken as he walks off, he doesn't see that his Uncle had stiffened as he had heard the words. Does not see as the head is bowed, the slight tracks of tears of someone who has grown old not only physically but mentally in a short time.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Twenty minutes later**

Applying a healing ointment to remove any lingering pain from her eldest, Mikoto watched as the minute she was done, her youngest came to see for himself....

At only 3 years old, Sasuke was a sweet and quiet child who worshipped his father and big brother like no on else. Yet watching as the former hit the latter, the little boy was shaken and troubled at what he saw. And it hurt her heart as he had clutched onto her in fear.

"Why daddy hurt you, 'tachi?"

Hearing the three year old speak to his elder brother with such concern, she could not help but resist the urge to smile at the tender expression her oldest gives his little brother. A kind light coming into his eyes that she was beginning to think was all but extinguished, by the rough training he had endured thanks to his father.

"It is none of your concern little brother." The 8 year old stated calmly as he lightly poked Sasuke in the forehead much to the 3 year old's irritation. "But I have been asked or should I say ordered to invite you to come with me tomorrow on a mission of sorts."

"Weally?"

"Indeed."

A bright smile crossing his features, Sasuke was happy that he could spend time with his elder brother. "What we be doing?"

"Well I will be assisting Ayeka-sama in protecting the Hokage's family. His wife and his three sons are in danger from many people little brother. Do you think you can help us keep his family safe?"

Mikoto resisted the urge to giggle at that very moment as her baby looked affronted at what his three year old perceived to be an insult. The kind woman watched as the three year old puffed out his chest to his big brother.

"I strong! I help 'tachi!"

"Good. Well your job then is to help me by staying close and playing with Naruto and the Twins. I will be as well."

Her eyes widening, Mikoto realizes why her son was bringing his younger brother along. Because Fugaku rarely allowed anyone not of the clan in the Uchiha compound, Sasuke had become quite lonely as there were no other children around his age to play with.

And she remembers that time Kushina had come visiting with Naruto. Sasuke at first had been so quiet as the blonde child looked at him curiously and with a goofy smile that so resembled Minato's that it was hard to see anything but the baby that he was at that time.

When the first hit had come, both women were about to yell at Naruto to quit it as he lightly smacked Sasuke on the arm. But Sasuke...her dear and darling quiet son, as she watched had taken a look at Naruto and frowned. The blonde baby proceeded to do it again and giggled in amusement.

About to apologize for Naruto's actions as Kushina explains the reasons why her son had picked up such a bad habit. Mikoto clasped her hand over her friend's mouth and pointed at the two children.

Sasuke had leaned forward and poked Naruto in the head knocking the blonde boy on his back side. Said baby getting back up and a look of surprise mixed with indignation on his features, the 1 year old had promptly hit back.

And the youngest Uchiha got even more annoyed. But despite not understanding why he was being hit, the smile and the bouncing giggle of the blonde toddler had somehow infected Sasuke as seconds later.

Did the same thing...

A smile at that memory of her son turning into a typical child thanks to the little blonde boy who didn't know any better. It was marred only by the memory of what had happened later.

The fight...

The tears....

And it was the subsequent departure of their friends beginning with Minato and Kushina themselves, which began the change in their home.

"Mummy?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Mikoto looked at her oldest son, who stared at her back with the hint of a knowing smile. Returning it as well, Itachi beams with pride as his mother has approved of what he had done.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"You otay? I call you lotsa times and you no talk!"

"I'm fine baby." The dark haired woman replied with a warm smile. Her hand running through her youngest child's hair as she speaks, "Mummy just had a lot on her mind."

Looking at her doubtfully, he smiled only seconds later as he hugged her legs. "Did you hear Mummy? "tachi taking me wit him on m'son, I gonna help him pwotect the 'kage's famwy!"

"I heard. You listen to what Itachi tells you okay?"

"'kay!"

A small smile crossing her lips as he once again quizzes his big brother on what they were doing tomorrow. The two boys both froze as Fugaku came in from outside. One from fear, the other from habit, the two looked at the older man, who just looked away from them.

Continuing past his wife and sons, the man almost broke down and apologized to them. The anger in her eyes, the fear in Sasuke, and the cold indifference from Itachi...

But yet his pride kept him in place.

So ingrained it was in him, the older man knew that in the end. Minato's words that day he came to get his angry wife and crying son were true.

**Flashback...**

"You callous son of a bitch." The blonde said angrily. "He's my son. How dare you!"

"Son or not, that blasted Fox is in him!"

"AND SEALED AWAY FUGAKU! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THOSE DAYS AFTER WE ANNOUNCED WHAT I HAD DONE!"

The man recoiled immediately as even now the Hyuuga clan head Hiashi had taken the place of one the chief advisors to Minato. A place that by all right should have been his directly because of their close friendship, but the fact of the matter was that he still could not look at Minato's son without wanting to kill him.

The blonde toddler wailing because he was tired scared, and cranky, he began to whimper as he clutched onto his father. His cherubic features innocent as he stares at him, Minato glared at the older Uchiha with pity.

"You know Fugaku before I thought your arrogance and pride in yourself was a strong point about you, because it meant you were confident. But now...now I realize I was wrong. You are weak... Your pride has made you drive away your best friend this night because of your foolish words. How long will it take you to do the same with everyone else who cares for you?"

**Flashback ends...**

"Not very long Minato. Not very long at all..."

That said the older man walked into his study and sat down. A deep sadness etched into his features, he found himself looking at a 3 year old picture. One of him and Minato together, the latter in his famed white coat with a bright smile on his features, as he had just found out Kushina was pregnant.

In it the man was handing the Uchiha clan head and cigar to celebrate the addition that was coming.

And he gave it up, all because of a Fox and the memory that would not leave him alone.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Unaware as he broods, a small snake disappear into a small crack in the wall. It to going to a master not far away, golden reptilian eyes smile in pure delight.

"Well now my pet.... it seems all is not right in Konoha after all." The Snake Sannin hissed out. Wearing the black cloak with red clouds upon it, he looks to the puppeteer beside him.

"So what have you found out?"

"I do not believe we shall have any problem getting the Kyuubi vessel out of Konoha. The Uchiha right now are in a bit of turmoil. Easy to disorientate with the proper jutsus of course..."

"Hn...you do that Snake." Sasori of the red sands said simply. "Let me know when you plan to move."

"Tomorrow, of course."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 7**

**Itachi and Sasuke 3**

**The following day**

Arriving on time, bright and early that morning, Itachi was watching with amusement as Sasuke made himself right at home with Naruto and his brothers. An occasional spat of course happening between the two volatile three year olds, they were settled by either Kushina or Itachi who only had to look at them for the boys to become quiet.

But then again, forgetting the presence of the twins who were highly entertained by watching their brother be matched by the other one. They were doing all they could to make the two fight.

They may still be toddlers, but they weren't stupid ones.

Already most of the academy was anxious to teach them and Naruto everything that they would know. But the fact of the matter is Kushina and Minato both already decided on who they wanted to teach their children.

From the life they watched their son have previously. There was only one teacher who would be able to handle their eldest and that was Iruka Umino. Only recently made Chuunin, the 17 year old was assigned to start teaching the children and he was a natural at it.

Kind eyes and yet a firm ingrained temper, he already had made an impression on this years students within a few days. Always willing to spare a kind word for a child, and gently helping those who could not understand, the children were blossoming under his eyes.

When he had heard that he was the one who would be teaching Naruto when it came time for the blonde boy to attend the academy, the Chuunin had sputtered in shock. But yet, as the Hokage explained why, the youth understood and was honestly flustered that the man who led his village thought highly of him.

The other one whom he was looking at beside Iruka to work with the twins was surprisingly enough Ebisu. The man albeit being a smidge annoying was a good man, and one that with Iruka's aide would be capable of keeping up with the twins. Said new Chuunin surprised as well, the 18 year old agreed to the job later on in life and until the time came he agreed to enter the academy as a teacher as well.

Minato was not stupid.

He remembered the incident with Mizuki, and was glad that the young man had already been taken out early. It seems one of the attempts on his son when he was a child was by said man and unlike before where it was mildly punished.

This time for daring to attack the Hokage and his family...

The then 16 year old teen was executed.

That was the punishment after all for a traitorous act was it not?

So at this moment while Minato was at the office swamped in the mystery that is the never ending pile of paperwork. (Clones are not, for every stack they got done, Mimiko would come in with at least three more needing his attention.)

Kushina was smiling as she supervised her children. Ayeka beside her, the two women were preparing lunches. Two in bentos, were set to be delivered to both Minato and Miroku respectively by Ayeka when done.

The rest in bowls and plates, the two women were smiling as they watched Naruto and Sasuke glare at Itachi as the 8 year old had apparently said something that irritated both into tackling him.

The twins watching began laughing as an impromptu spar of sorts had begun and Kushina could not help but smile as she wished Mikoto and Fugaku could see what she was seeing right now.

That Itachi was smiling and becoming human if only for a short time. And that Sasuke was a bright and happy child if given the right person to befriend to bring it out. Already she can see the brotherly bond being forged as it was in later years between her oldest boy and the youngest of the Uchiha's present.

It was at that moment though as she and Ayeka both watch, that they as well as Itachi go on alert, when someone who should not be there.

Is...

Black Cloak and Red Clouds, the Snake Sannin stands upon their property, close to the children. Itachi, already standing in front of them protectively, the two women in the house find themselves trapped as gigantic snakes block their way with ease.

"Which Uchiha might you be?"

Remaining silent, Itachi gestured behind his back in a certain language. One that he had taught Sasuke as the little boy wanted to be like him, the three year old whispered to Naruto what his big brother wanted them to do.

The blonde child listening, he nodded his head and understood, as Sasuke's big brother was working on keeping the other man busy. And that it was up to them to protect the twins. Both Akihito and Keitaro holding on tightly to each one of them...

"Why are you here Orichimaru." Itachi stated coolly. The 8 year old looking at him with calm detachment, the Snake Sannin almost hissed in rage as where most twice his age would tremble.

This child looked at him squarely.

"I desire the boy of course. My new associates wish to have him with them because of what he holds. And considering I am quite angry with the Yondaime still for taking what was rightfully mine. So I was delighted to hear they wanted the Fox."

Hissing in pleasure, Itachi makes a single move as the Snake Sannin charges. The two three year olds running as fast as they could while the elder boy fights, neither one makes it very far as another steps forward.

Wearing the same thing as the other, he was bent over and clacking. "You are going no where boys. The Leader wants the blonde and I do believe Iwa would love get their hands on the youngest Uchiha and the Namikaze twins."

All four children were now trembling as except for running and dodging the three years olds are at a loss of what to do that is when it happened.

Manifesting in puffs of smoke, stood two four tailed foxes. Both a shiny white and wearing leaf headbands upon their furred brows, the other figure was caught off guard for the first time as the two furred beings growled.

Their tails fanning out, the man had second thoughts as their chakra became full of rage as one spoke. "YOU WILL NOT HARM THE LITTLE MASTER AND HIS FAMILY AND FRIEND!"

Whirling on all four paws faster then one could blink; it was only by a clone done a split second earlier that it did not strike the other figure. The one who attacked moving after the children the other placed its paws on the ground and bent down and charges as the other circles four little ones protectively.

Both switching off, every so often, to protect the children from the person trying to take them...

In the meantime as the two foxes protect Naruto, Sasuke, and the twins, Kushina and Ayeka were dodging the quick smoothness of the snakes entrapping them within the kitchen of their home. The two of them watching as the 8 year old went toe to toe with the Sannin, Sharingan in full glory; they knew they needed to get to a special hidden seal that they knew about.

Considering no help has come to get rid of those in their home, that when a sleek black two tailed fox along with a red toad came into existence, the two summonses looked at the snakes with intent.

"You know Gamaki; I have been craving a snakeskin belt lately, to give to Miss Sparkle. She's been kind of looking for something new after all; think they will match her style."

The toad looking contemplative as it brings out an enormous mace. "Don't know Emiko, but I do know one thing. Ma has been wanting a new purse as her old one is falling apart. I definitely will be looking forward to fulfilling her wish."

Now as both charged the snakes, Kushina and Ayeka ducked as the four creatures tumbled through the wall of her kitchen. Taking this as their chance to aide, Kushina runs off in the direction of the young ones as Ayeka steps in beside Itachi, but not before the red headed woman throws a kunai at a symbol in the wall.

One that even now sends out a signal...

As seconds later the yellow Flash emerges followed by his two prized students Kakashi Hatake and Rin Inuzuka. Upon seeing the Snake Sannin, a snarl was emitted by the older blonde, as Itachi and Ayeka went against him.

What was surprising though was as he watched the battle, the three knew, that the young child had it well in hand as he was striking faster against the three times older man. Leaving Ayeka to aide as Itachi was wearing the Sannin down, Minato gestured for Kakashi to remain while he and Rin took off after his wife.

But not before they saw the summons fighting.

The two snakes battling it out with a two tailed back fox and a large red toad, the first thing Minato could whisper, was thank God that Ganymede's actions had made sure his family was safe.

Immediately taking off as he and Rin could both see clouds of destruction, the blonde knew that was where the children were.

Upon arrival 5 minutes later, the man paused for but a moment beside his wife who had gathered the children in her arms. With one of the twins in each arm, she nodded to Rin, who snagged Naruto and Sasuke in time to avoid a blow from the errant tail of Sasori. One that even now drips poison.

"Kushina, Rin, take the boys to the tower. I will be along shortly."

"We will make sure they get there Father of the Little Master." Spoke one of the white foxes that he just now notices. Shock on his features at the fact that the two summons had been guarding them, the blonde nods his head as the shimmer and vanish. Following his wife and student, to leave him with his own battle, of which now turning towards the puppeteer, Minato growls as he brings out several Kunai.

All of them noticeable and the familiar tri pronged, the man disappears in a bright yellow flash.

Fight commencing between them, events still continue on between the Snake Sannin, Ayeka, Itachi, and Kakashi. The 8 year old holding strong against the older man, several summons are set out after the Copy Nin and the former ROOT female. Both taking them out with skill that is not seen often, it leave the Sannin to face off against the child uninterrupted.

His black eyes clear and precise, the Snake can not help but desire this boy. With the new jutsus he had been developing he had almost perfected the body transfer that would allow him to gather knowledge at his leisure.

After all in a sense it was an immortality jutsu.

"Well boy no one has stood up to be this long save for my former 'teammates', you should consider yourself honored. When you die, I will make sure to me it quick."

The 8 year old smiling, his eyes slowly began to bleed a vibrant red. But unlike most other children, his had two commas and now a third was emerging. Entranced by the beauty of the change, the Snake Sannin this time had a far different fight on his hands.

As Itachi began to use his own jutsus against him...

Despite not being visibly showing in the beginning of the fight, Orichimaru had forgotten one thing about the Uchiha clan.

That Genjutsu was one of their specialties.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 8**

**Itachi and Sasuke 4**

The fighting continuing on in and around the home of the Hokage, the people fighting were steadily winning with an almost relative ease.

In the case of Minato vs. Sasori, the former had cracked the shell and had drawn out the actual man himself from within his puppet. Right now working intensely on getting through these new puppets, the blonde man was focused on keeping this figure from going after his wife, student, and the children.

And he was doing a fantastic job of it because the puppeteer was considering retreating for now.

As for Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin was getting further and further enraged as an 8 year old boy with a full Sharingan with three tomoes in each eye was using his own jutsus against him.

AND WINNING!

This child was almost impossible to deal with as just when he thought he had him. The young boy would turn the tables on him quicker then the Snake Sannin could avoid. And with that woman and that blasted Hatake boy taking out his summons quicker then he could take out this child.

He knew he was in trouble.

Should the other two finish up, he knew that although Hatake could not beat him power wise, through skill combined with this brat and the other woman, he would be at an impasse. Unlike his former teammates, who were either two stubborn to quit, or to dumb to do so, he was not stupid.

But before he could escape the boy was doing something he had never seen before. Gold reptilian eyes watching his hands move, the man knew that the 8 year old was getting ready to cast a Genjutsu...

Moving his hands to get out of it, it was too late, and he began to scream...

Loud and chilling, it did not take long for him to gather his senses and dispel it. But after doing so and finding that both Hatake and the woman had dispensed with his pets, he hissed in rage.

Saying nothing as this was a first he experienced in a loss; he knew that for what he was about to do the Akatsuki will kill him. But then he had been planning on leaving them anyway. There was nothing new that they could do for him after all.

He had so many plans he wished to accomplish and he had honestly thought they could help him do it. But it seems they were more occupied with this plan of theirs. One that he knows could be trouble if allowed to come to fruition.

Still though it mattered not for at least several years... by then he should have accomplished what he needs to do. And not to mention he should have pulled a few strings to forestall them...

Regardless though, if that blasted Namikaze had died, perhaps he would have pressed on against this child. This boy who dared to best him in battle!

He would not forget this.

But now that he could hear the crashing of things heading towards him. He wasn't going to hang around to deal with the man who single-handedly ended the Third Great War. Well at least he wasn't going to deal with the Yellow Flash of Konoha, before he was ready to.

He needed a few more jutsus after all, especially one that could counter that blasted Flying Thunder God technique.

Taking off as quickly as he came in, Minato came rushing back. Although looking bruised and battered, the blonde male looked over at the panting three who were exhausted. Itachi especially as the 8 year old seemed ready to collapse now, rather then be the cool collected boy he was known to be.

"Where's the Snake?"

"He got away." Kakashi stated as Minato managed to grab and support the now falling 8 year old. "Itachi held out against him, as that damned Snake kept his summons on me and Ayeka."

A soft and yet sad smile crossing Minato's lips as a light snore now comes from the child in his arms. "Just like his father would have done."

Not really sure if he should say anything, he knew that as ANBU arrived, that Kakashi would take care of tracking them down.

The boys left with the Third who at the time had been visiting the tower, to see abut lunch with his successor. The two women with the children having spotted him as they entered, the elderly man had been happy to look after the four children, to allow Kushina and Rin to send for aide.

With an ANBU Squad beside him, another had followed after the two women, and hence with the arrival of Kushina and Rin both. The two women set to looking after Minato and the others who had fought. The Squad told of whom it was, who attacked, they knew to be careful of both as they vanished.

In the meantime as news of the attack had spread, another worried father remained where he was as his wife and others left to go and check on his boys.

Itachi had held off Orichamaru long enough to allow his brother and Minato's children to get away.

Sasuke was currently in the tower bonding with not only the oldest of his former best friend's children. But according to the rumors running around the compound, the two had the looks to becoming the best of friends. The blonde was the complete opposite of Sasuke and many would think that the two boys would loathe each other.

But even now, even only after not even a day rumors have it that the two three year olds have the promise of something more. Much like their fathers...

Hearing the tired voice now of his eldest intermingled with that of his youngest son who was telling his wife all that he had seen a few hours later. He was surprised as he heard what his youngest started going on an on about.

"A new summons?"

"Yep momma!" The three year old replied happily. "Uncle Minato told me and Naruto and his brothers all about it, when they brought Itachi to see me at the tower." The little boy said as he hugged his big brother. Having been scared that he was getting hurt, the child had almost been inconsolable until Minato had shown up with Itachi in his arms dozing after suffering chakra exhaustion.

"Yep you know the day that the...what was it again?" The three year old asked his elder brother who had him on his back. The little boy was holding on to him tightly as if he couldn't let go.

"The Fox attacked?"

"Yeah that, well Uncle Minato said that as a reward for beating it up, that the Shinigami and the First Summon gave him and Naruto a gift."

"Really... What?"

"Summons!" The little three year old said excitedly. "Naruto has summons that guard him and his family when he in big trouble like we did!"

"Itachi is this true?" Mikoto asked in shock. The 8 year old just looks at his mother calmly as he nods his head.

"Saw them myself Mother." Itachi replied. "The Toads did emerge as did...the Foxes."

Stopping at that minute, Mikoto looked at her son with a mixture of shock and fear on her delicate features. "Did you say foxes son?"

"Yes mother." Itachi said quietly. "And contrary to what was in the past years ago and I am sure you can ask Sasuke as well as Kakashi-san, Rin-sama, and the others. These foxes **protected** us."

Still startled by the fact that foxes protected her children, Mikoto whose first instinct was to forbade her children from associating with the blonde child pushed it down as Sasuke continued to babble about how two white foxes with four tails a piece made sure that he and the Hokage's children were ok when that bad ninja tried to take them.

Unaware of the fact that someone was listening, the fact that Itachi did not refute went a long way in making people of the clan think about what they heard.

The foxes called the blonde child Little Master?

They protected the children?

By all accounts the only memories of a fox that they had were ones that caused death, destruction, and mayhem. Yet these did not...

Was the child truly in control of the demon?

Or was the demon biding his time and waiting?

For most, they realized that with everything over the years, the way the boy has been treated regardless of his guards being present. That the Kyuubi would have killed those responsible if it was truly in control. But it did not...

The child was truly the one in charge.

But yet for some...among them a man who despite what his heart was telling him, that he should trust his best friend and believe in him. He and others now even more then ever believed the demon was just waiting.

And now they plotted to take him out...

The spirits of the Foxes who guard the door of souls watched what was happening, and in doing so they sighed in pained regret at what they are witness to. It seems in some things no matter how hard most try to change events.

Some things were inevitable....they would happen whether they liked it or _not._

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**I think you all know what is coming...**


End file.
